Dink the Little Dinosaur Season 3
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: A Season 3 for Dink the Little Dinosaur.
1. Flapper in Love

**EPISODE 43: FLAPPER IN LOVE**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Dink**

**Amber**

**Shyler**

**Flapper**

**Scat**

**Crusty **

**Pearl **

**Forest**

**Tyrannor**

**Bigwing Girls (OCs)**

**Avemi (OC)**

* * *

Scat the Compsognathus was gathering a large pile of honeyfruit. He had spent hours piling it all up and was nearing completion of the pile. "Scat nearly done making big pile of honeyfruit." he said to himself. As he pushed the last honeyfruit, a really big one, to the top, however, the load proved too much and the pile, which was several times that the size of Scat, began to tumble. Scat ran for it.

Flapper the Pteranodon, who had been roosting in a nearby tree and had been watching Scat, began to laugh. "Ha ha ha, I've seen Scat run _toward_ honeyfruit but this is the first time I've seen him run _from _honeyfruit!"

"Not funny Flapper!" Scat grumbled.

"I thought it was."

Most of the honeyfruit rolled down a hill and fell off of a cliff. "No!" Scat moaned. However, one of the fruits didn't fall off but rested an inch from the edge. "Mine!" Scat yelled, running toward it. AS he grabbed the honeyfruit, the ground began to crumble beneath him, as the rocks on the edge couldn't handle his weight. "Ut oh." he said. As the ground gave way and he began to fall, he said "Bye bye!"

"Don't worry Scat, I'm coming!" Flapper cried. He dove after Scat and caught him just before he'd reached the ground. He carried Flapper back up to safety. Once safely on the ground, Scat greedily ate the honeyfruit. "Just think Scat what would have happened if I wasn't here." Flapper bragged.

"Thanks Flapper."

Sometime later, Flapper remarked to Scat "How is it that Amber has Forest as a boyfriend and even little Shyler has Pearl as a girlfriend, but I don't have a girlfriend yet?"

"Scat not sure why."

"Maybe Crusty will be able to help me out."

Sometime later, Crusty the turtle asked Flapper "Have you ever tried to find a girlfriend?"

"Not really. I thought that I was some awesome that they would come flocking to me."

Crusty laughed. "I think you think too much of yourself, Flapper! No girl is going to bother being your girlfriend if you won't even talk to her first!"

"You know, that's a good idea. Thanks Crusty." Flapper said.

"No problem." the elderly turtle replied.

"Ok, I've got to find a girl before I can get a girlfriend." Flapper said to himself. He soon spotted some female Pteranodons. "Hello there!" he called to them. "You may have heard of me. The famous Flapper." The girls raised their eyebrows and stared at him. "Well, apparently you haven't I'm kind of surprised."

"Who are you?" one of them asked him.

"My name's Flapper."

"What do you want?" another girl asked.

"I was looking for a girlfriend , actually."

"Keep looking!" the girl laughed. She and her friends flew off, leaving Flapper by himself.

Flapper sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought." he said.

Dink, Shyler, Scat, and Amber, meanwhile, were swimming in a stream. They saw something moving in the sky toward them. "What's that?" Amber asked.

As Flapper moved closer, Dink said "It's Flapper."

"Oh gosh, I hope he is not trying another water landing." Shyler said.

Unfortunately, Flapper was; as always, he got it wrong. SPLAT! He hit the water, skidded some distance, and landed face-first in a bunch of mud. "Well, at least that went better than last time." Flapper remarked.

"Flapper, when are you going to give up?" Dink sighed.

"I just need more practice, that's all." Flapper said confidently.

"A _lot_ more practice." Scat said.

"Why do you look so dejected, Flap? It's normal for you to mess up a water landing." Amber asked.

"I asked some girls if they'd be my girlfriend, and they said no. I thought for sure they'd all be fighting over me."

"Seems you thought wrong." Dink said.

"Amber, you're a girl. What would you suggest I do?"

"First I would try being friends before being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That's a good idea."

"It's common sense."

Sometime later, Flapper approached some Bigwing girls. "Hi girls, my name is Flapper."

"Hello Flapper." they replied.

"So far so good." Flapper said to himself. "So, you girls want to hang out?"

"Hang out? We only just met." one of them laughed.

"We could be friends and hang out." Flapper said.

"Ok." they both said.

Sometime later, they were with Flapper by water. Flapper decided to try and impress them by doing his water landing. He had practiced it a few times and had finally gotten it down. "Hey girls, watch this!" he said.

He tried the water landing again. However, he lost his bearings, went bouncing through the water, and landed on shore and got a face full of mud. The two girls howled with laughter. "You're so dumb!" one of the girls said, walking away, still laughing. The other girl remained.

Sometime later, Flapper was Shyler, Pearl, and the Bigwing girl. The four of them were climbing a tree. At a certain point, Shyler and Pearl stopped. "Oh gosh Flapper, I don't want to go any higher." Shyler said, looking down nervously.

"Neither do I." Pearl said.

"Fine. I'll get up and get the melonberries for you three." Flapper replied. He flew up to the top of the tree and grabbed onto a branch near some melonberries.

He pulled a few loose from the tree. "Here it comes!" he cried. He dropped the fruits. However, instead of having the fruit land next to Pearl, Shyler, and the Bigwing girl, they accidentally hit them in the head instead. All three of them were knocked off of their perches on the tree. Shyler was able to grab onto a branch with one hand and onto Pearl with the other, preventing them from hitting the ground. The Bigwing girl, however wasn't as fortunate. She was saved from injury by landing in mud; however, as she was now covered in mud, she was not pleased at all with Flapper. "You klutz! You got me all muddy!" she lambasted him.

"I'm sorry about that! Won't happen again."

"I hope not."

Sometime later, Flapper was with Amber, Forest, and the Bigwing girl. Amber and Forest were climbing a steep hill. "Race ya." Flapper said to them.

"No fair!" Amber snapped.

"You can fly!" Forest said.

"Don't worry, I'll make it fair. I'll fly with my eyes closed."

"Flapper, I don't think that's such a good idea." Forest said.

"Nonsense, I've flown up that hill many times. I can do it."

"Flapper, no!" Amber yelled

Flapper, however, wasn't listening. He took off and flew. His boast wasn't without merit. He did get most of the way up the mountain, even with his eyes closed. However, when he went down to land, he crashed into the Bigwing girl, causing her to tumble dozens of feet. Luckily for her, she landed in a tree. Unluckily for her, she knocked loose a bunch of melonberries, which splattered her on the head. "That's it, I'm out of here!" she snapped at Flapper, flying off.

"Wait, come back!" Flapper yelled after her. But it availed him nothing as she didn't return. "Now what?" he moaned.

The next day, Flapper was still distraught. "Now she's gone. Back to square one again!"

"Don't worry Flap, you'll find another one." Dink said, trying to comfort him.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to have a girlfriend." Flapper sighed.

"Don't feel bad Flapper; Scat not have girlfriend either."

"That's because you're just plain weird."

"Scat not weird."

"Who else goes into Hunter's Grove just to get honeyfruit?"

"Scat like honeyfruit! There's lots of honeyfruit in Hunter's Grove!"

"I like honeyfruit too. You know where I could get some?" They looked up. It was a female Bigwing girl.

"Sure, Scat can show you."

"That's awfully kind of you."

"Scat great at finding honeyfruit."

"Take me to them."

Scat took her to a honeyfruit tree. However, there wasn't much on this tree, and Scat ended up eating most of the honeyfruit himself.

"Do you know of any other place where there is honeyfruit?" the Bigwing girl asked Scat.

"Scat know of a place where there lots of honeyfruit."

"Take me there, please."

"Ok."

Sometime later, Dink said to Amber "Where did Scat go?"

"He went with Avemi to look for more honeyfruit."

"Well, I can't find him."

"That's not good."

"I saw footprints that looked like Scat's heading toward Hunter's Grove." Shyler said to them.

"They're going to get themselves eaten by Tyrannor!" Dink said.

"We should get Flapper to help them!" Shyler suggested.

Two minutes later, they had found Flapper and told him what had happened. "Scat's gone into Hunter's Grove again. I always warned him that his love for honeyfruit was going to be the death of him." he said.

"Let's hope that you find them before that happens." Amber said.

Meanwhile, Scat and Avemi had come across a large collection of honeyfruit. "Wow, this is quite a lot of honeyfruit!" Avemi gasped.

"Scat glad you like it."

"Where are we anyway?"

"We're in Hunter's Grove."

"There are Hunters here?"

"Don't worry, we can leave before they spot us."

ROOOOOOOAR! The two of them heard a loud roar. "What was that?" Avemi asked.

"Scat afraid that it's Tyrannor."

"Who's Tyrannor?"

"You not know who Tyrannor is?"

"No, I only moved to Green Meadow with my family last week."

"Tyrannor is the biggest, scariest, most ferocious Hunter around!"

"Then we'd better get out of here before he finds us!"

SMASH! Tyrannor knocked down a tree as he came running into sight. "Oh no, it too late now, Tyrannor found us!" Scat cried.

"Run!"

Flapper, meanwhile, flew over Hunter's Grove. "I thought I'd told Scat never to go in here to get honeyfruit. He never listens." he said to himself. ROOOOOOAR! "Yikes! That sounded like Tyrannor! I'd better hide before he can spot me!" Flapper hid behind leaves in a tree. Tyrannor ran past him. "PHEW! That was close." he said once the tyrannosaurus had gone past.

"Help!" Flapper looked down. Avemi and Scat were running for Tyrannor.

"Hang on guys, I'm coming!"

"Flapper, what are you doing here?" Scat asked.

"Dink told me that you took Avemi to Hunter's Grove to get honeyfruit. I figured I'd better go looking for you and find you before some Hunter did. Lucky for you, I arrived when I did."

"Not to worry Flap, Avemia can save Scat from Tyrannor without your help."

Avemi picked up Scat and began to fly off with him. Flapper turned to go as it appeared that he wasn't needed after all. Avemi carried Scat up to a top of a tree, out of Tyrannor's reach. "We're safe here Scat." she said.

"Scat glad to be safe from Tyrannor."

"We're safe here Scat." she said.

"Scat glad to be safe from Tyrannor."

However, he'd spoken too soon. WHAM! Tyrannor rammed the tree with his body. The tree trunk started to crack. "Ut oh!" Avemi cried. She grabbed Scat and tried to fly off with him. However, she was hit by a falling tree branch and began to tumble. Luckily, she and Scat landed in some bushes, ensuring that they didn't break any bones but only got really bruised.

Tyrannor moved toward the injured pair. "Hang on guys, I'm coming!" Flapper called to them. He began to fly around Tyrannor's head. He intend to distract the tyrannosaurus and get him to move away from the others. Then, he could fly back toward them and grab them and get them to safety while Tyrannor was further away.

The trick worked; Tyrannor followed him, moving away from the others. Flapper rapidly changed course and came back for Avemi and Scat. He grabbed the two of them and took off. As their weight was considerable, Flapper couldn't go as fast as he could before. Tyrannor quickly gained on them. Flapper flew toward a river, hoping it would deter Tyrannor as the current was too swift for him to hope to wade across.

ROARRRR! Tyrannor was right behind them. He snapped at them and he was so close that they could feel his breath. Luckily, his snap missed them. They had made it to the river and Tyrannor couldn't follow them. However, with the weight of Avemi and Scat, Flapper was quickly tiring. He tried to land in a tree on the other side but couldn't quite pull it off. He instead crashed into the branch he had meant to land on. The three of them fell several feet. Scat and Avemi were further bruised and Flapper had injured his wing. They wouldn't be able to fly their way out of Hunter's Grove now.

"Ow, my wing!" Flapper moaned.

"Thanks for saving me." Avemi said. She kissed him. He grinned stupidly. At least now he had a girlfriend.

"How we going to get out of here?" Scat asked.

"I guess we'll just have to walk out of here." Flapper replied.

Scat, who didn't like the idea of being stranded in Hunter's Grove, moaned "Scat doomed! Doomed!"

"Cheer up Scat. We'll make it out of here." Flapper replied. However, he wasn't so sure on that one.

To Be Continued…


	2. Lost in Hunter's Grove

**EPISODE 44: LOST IN HUNTER'S GROVE**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Dink**

**Amber**

**Scat **

**Flapper**

**Shyler**

**Crusty**

**Pearl**

**Forest**

**Avemi (OC)**

**Tyrannor**

**Scratcher**

**Hunters (OCs)**

* * *

Flapper, his girlfriend Avemi, and Scat had been stranded in Hunter's Grove. Scat had gone with Avemi into Hunter's Grove to get honeyfruit. They had barely escaped Tyrannor. They and Flapper, who had rescued them, had gotten bruised in their escape. Neither Avemi nor Flapper was fit to fly. "At least Tyrannor is on the other side of that river. He won't be getting to us anytime soon." Flapper said hopefully.

Meanwhile, Dink, Amber, and Shyler were really worried about Scat, Flapper, and Avemi. "Flapper's not back yet." Dink said.

"Maybe Tyrannor got them all." Shyler said sadly.

"Oh, I hope not Shyler!" Amber said.

"Maybe they're still alive, but maybe Flapper can't bring them back for some reason." Dink speculated.

Sometime later, they met with Crusty, who agreed that they should go into Hunter's Grove to find Flapper, Avemi, and Scat. Their friends Pearl and Forest had also agreed to tag along and help.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to go into Hunter's Grove, but I guess if you're all with me, then I'll be a lot safer." Pearl remarked.

Meanwhile, Flapper, Avemi, and Scat heard something up ahead of them. "What is it?" Avemi whispered.

"Probably a Hunter! We're doomed!" Scat moaned, talking louder than either Flapper or Avemi wanted him to.

"Quiet!" Flapper snapped softly at Scat.

"Scat is that you?" came a voice.

"Scratcher?" Scat gasped.

"A Hunter!" Avemi cried in alarm.'

"Not to worry Avemi, Scratcher here is a nice Hunter." Flapper said.

"Yeah, Scratcher is Scat's friends."

"What are you doing here, Scratcher?" Flapper asked.

"I came here to get honeyfruit. Since I look like a Hunter, the Hunters here haven't bothered me."

"You _are _a Hunter!" Avemi snapped.

"Don't worry Avemi; Scratcher only eats plants." Scat assured her.

"That's a relief!" Avemi sighed.

"Hey Scratcher, if you came here, could you help us find our way out of here? We're a little lost." Flapper said.

"Unfortunately, I got lost after I found some honeyfruit. Perhaps you or your friend could fly up into the trees and find us a way out of here."

"Nope, Avemi and I hurt our wings getting away from Tyrannor."

"Who's Tyrannor?"

"He's the meanest Hunter around. He lives right here in Hunter's Grove." Flapper replied.

"Then I think it's best if we avoid him."

The four of them walked together, looking for a way out of Hunter's Grove and back to Green Meadow. After two hours, Scratcher said, "I could have sworn that we passed that bush twice already."

"Flapper get us lost!" Scat grumbled.

"I'm not lost; I just don't know where we are." Flapper replied defensively.

"Lost." Avemi said, agreeing with Scat.

"Ok, we're lost."

"At least we've avoided Hunters." Avemi said.

Meanwhile, the others continued to look for them. "Oh, I hope they're all right." Shyler said.

"I hope so too." Crusty said.

They suddenly heard something up ahead of them. "What was that?" Dink cried.

"Not so loud. If it's a Hunter, we don't want them to know we're here!" Crusty whispered.

Several Halszkaraptors came into sight. They were only the size of a mallard duck; however, despite their small size, they had sharp fangs in their mouths, which could tear off dinosaur flesh, making them still dangerous. The group quickly hid behind some bushes. The raptors walked past, not seeing the children and Crusty. When they were almost out of sight, Pearl, forgetting herself, said "Glad they're gone. That was close." Alas, she'd spoken too soon! The Halszkaraptors heard them and turned around and snarled.

"Run!" Crusty yelled. The group ran.

Meanwhile, Scratcher, Avemi, Flapper, and Scat also heard something up ahead of them. The group quickly hid. Several Hunters came into sight. They only spotted Scratcher, who, being taller than the others, hadn't been able to hide as well as the other three. The Hunters mistook Scratcher for a Hunter.

"Hello there, are you lost?" one of them said to him.

"Yes, I am. Could you please show me a way out of Hunter's Grove?"

"Sure, come with us." said another Hunter.

Scratcher went with them while Flapper, Avemi, and Scat followed some distance behind. "Do you think that Scratcher will be all right?" Scat asked.

"I hope so. I also hope he can keep them distracted enough so that they don't notice us." Flapper replied.

"Where are you from and what is your name?" one of the Hunters asked Scratcher.

"I'm Scratcher and I'm from Talltree Hills."

"I'm Clawer and I'm from Hunter's Grove." one of them said.

"Glad to meet you." Scratcher replied.

"I'm Grabber." said another one of the Hunters.

"Glad to meet you too."

"Why did you come this way, Scratcher?" Clawer asked.

Scratcher wasn't sure what they would think if he had come here for honeyfruit, since he was a Hunter. "I was exploring." he lied.

"You should try to not get lost when you go exploring." Grabber laughed.

"I'll remember that next time."

Meanwhile, Crusty, Dink, Shyler, Amber, Pearl, and Forest had found the footprints of Scat, Flapper, Avemi, and Tyrannor. "Looks like Tyrannor found them." Crusty remarked.

"Oh poor Scat, Flapper, and Avemi!" Shyler moaned.

"Now, we don't know anything for certain yet. So far, the footprints keep going, which would indicate that he hasn't caught them yet."

Eventually, they came to a river. "Strange, it appears that there was only one set of footprints here. Tyrannor appears to have come to the river and turned around." Crusty said.

"Does that mean that Tyrannor got them?" Amber asked.

"It think that it would seem that Flapper and Avemi flew and took Scat with them and Tyrannor couldn't follow them across the water, given that the footprints of Tyrannor head to the water and then turn around."

"Let's try and find a way to cross the river so that we can find them." Dink said.

"Let's hope we _can_ find a way to cross. If Tyrannor, as big as he is, couldn't find a way across, then what hope do we have of getting across?" Forest asked.

"I can swim, and I can take you across, one by one, except Shyler and Pearl. I think I can handle them both at once." Crusty replied.

Meanwhile, about 300 feet away, Tyrannor spotted the group. He may have lost the two pterosaurs and the dinosaur but this lot would feed him even better than they would have. As Crusty took Shyler and Pearl across the water, he charged at the group.

"Oh no, it's Tyrannor!" Amber cried.

"Over here you big bully!" Forest yelled. He threw rocks at the Tyrannosaurus, one of which conked him right between the eyes. Tyrannor turned away from Amber and Dink and ran toward Forest instead.

"Forest, no!" Amber yelled.

"Run you two! I'll distract him!"

Amber and Dink ran, hoping that Forest wouldn't get himself killed. Tyrannor, meanwhile, chased after Forest. As Forest ran, an idea formed in his mind. About 400 feet ahead of him was a big log resting by the river. If he could get to it, he could paddle it away across the water and get away from Tyrannor. It was also big enough to fit Amber and Dink on it as well, meaning that they could all escape together.

"Guys, you get to that log! I have an idea!" he called to Dink and Amber, pointing at the log. The two ran to the log and jumped onto it. Forrest got to it a few seconds later and immediately pushed off from shore. Tyrannor lunged at them to attack but luckily they got out of the way just in time and his jaw snapped at thin air.

"That was close!" Forest sighed in relief, wiping his brows.

"Let's go find Crusty, Pearl, and Shyler." Dink said.

Meanwhile, Scratcher was getting nervous. He kept worrying that his new friends would find Scat, Avemi, and Flapper and eat them. Clawer and Grabber were friendly, but they still were regular Hunters, not vegetarians like himself. Suddenly Clawer halted and sniffed the air "What's going on?" Scratcher asked.

"I smell plant eaters." he replied.

"Me too." Grabber said.

Scratcher sniffed the air and could smell Flapper, Avemi, and Scat as well. They had clearly been careless and wandered too close to the three Hunters. "Yeah I smell them." he said. "I think they're over here." he lied. He wanted to lead them away from his friends so that they wouldn't eat them.

"Where's Scratcher going?" Flapper whispered to Scat.

"Not sure." Scat whispered back.

"Wait, I hear something this way." Grabber said, halting. He began to head the other way, toward Flapper, Scat, and Avemi. Flapper and Avemi tried to fly off with Scat but were unable to get more than a few feet off of the ground before the injuries to their wings caused them to come crashing down to the ground.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Clawer, staring at the three.

"Nothing, we're just lost." Flapper said nervously.

"And I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all day." Grabber said.

"Me neither." Clawer said.

Since Flapper and Avemi were unable to fly, they and Scat took off on foot. "Come on Scratcher, they're getting away!" Grabber said, beckoning for Scratcher to follow him and Clawer. Scratcher went with them, not to hunt his friends, but so that he could have a chance at saving them. Plus, he liked Grabber and Clawer and didn't think they'd like him anymore if they knew he only ate plants.

Meanwhile, Dink, Amber, Forest, Pearl, Shyler, and Crusty still hadn't located Scat, Flapper, and Avemi. "Where could they be?" Forest said.

"Over here!" cried Dink.

"You found them!" Pearl cried excitedly.

'No, I didn't. I found footprints. However, there is another set of footprints that joins theirs; it looks like a Hunter's."

"Oh no!" Shyler moaned.

"Now wait a minute, their footprints continue on, which seems to indicate that they walked _with _the Hunter instead of them being eaten _by _the Hunter." Crusty said.

They followed the footprints of Flapper, Avemi, Scat, and Scratcher for some distance. Eventually, they saw that the Hunter had broken off and joined what looked like two other Hunters. The Hunters had stayed away from Flapper, Avemi, and Scat for some time, but, eventually, it looked like the Hunters had spotted them and given chase. "I still don't get it. Why didn't the Hunter eat them earlier when he or she had the chance?" Forest wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I think that Flapper, Scat, and Avemi are in trouble." Dink said.

Meanwhile, Clawer and Grabber had cornered Flapper, Avemi, and Scat. "Look Scratcher, we caught them!" Grabber cried enthusiastically.

"That's great." Scratcher replied unenthusiastically.

"Which one do you want to eat?" Clawer said to Scratcher.

Scratcher sighed, then said "None."

"You're not hungry?" Grabber asked.

"Not exactly."

"Picky eater?" Clawer asked.

Scratcher sighed deeply. He liked these guys and had hoped to avoid telling them the truth about his diet. But if he wanted to try and save Scat and his friends, he would have to come clean. "I only eat plants. And they're my friends. Please don't eat them."

Grabber and Clawer stared at him silently for a few seconds then burst out laughing. Nice one Scratcher!" Clawer laughed.

"I'm serious!' Scratcher said.

"Wait, you really are a plant eater and are friends with these plant eaters?" Grabber gasped.

"Yes, I am."

The two laughed and Scratcher hung his head, tears in his eyes. "Come on guys, let's leave!" Scratcher said to Avemi, Scat, and Flapper. Before they could attempt to leave, however, they heard a loud roar. "Knock it off you two!' he snapped. They shook their heads, indicating that it wasn't them.

They all looked behind them and saw Tyrannor standing there, snarling. He was a threat to all of them, even the three Hunters.

"Run!" Scratcher cried.

Grabber, Clawer, Scratcher, Scat, Avemi, and Flapper all from Tyrannor, who pursued after them. Dink, Shyler, Pearl, Forest, Amber, and Crusty, meanwhile, heard something running toward them. "What is that?" Crusty asked. He soon found out as Flapper, Scat, Avemi, and Scratcher ran into him.

"What are you doing with that Hunter?" Forest asked Scat, Avemi, and Flapper.

"That's' Scratcher. He eats plants." Flapper said.

"Then who are they?" Dink asked, pointing at Clawer and Grabber.

"Never mind that. Tyrannor is coming!" Scratcher replied.

ROOOOOAR! Tyrannor stomped toward them, snarling, his maw dripping. Scratcher ran toward the Tyrannosaurus. "What are you doing Scratcher?" Scat called after him.

Scratcher ran up and bit Tyrannor in the leg. The t-rex cried out in pain. "You guys run! I'll lead him away!" Scratcher fled and Tyrannor ran after him, bellowing in fury.

"We can't just let Tyrannor eat him." Grabber said to Clawer.

"How could we possibly help? He's a lot bigger than us." Clawer lamented.

"We can help." Scat said.

"Why would you help a Hunter?" Grabber asked.

"Scratcher's our friend. And we're going to have to work together to save him." Dink said.

"Ok, what's your plan on how to save him?" Clawer asked.

A short time later, Tyrannor had cornered Scratcher. Before Tyrannor attack him, however, he suddenly cried out in pain. He turned around angrily to see that Grabber and Clawer had bitten him in the tail. He took off after them, leaving Scratcher alone. The two Hunters jumped over a large tangle of vines that Pearl, Shyler, Flapper, Avemi, Dink, Amber, Forest, and Crusty had been holding. Tyrannor, however, didn't see them and tripped over them. It took all their strength but they managed not to be pulled down with him, though the vines had snapped by the force of the impact. Tyrannor fell to the ground with a loud crash, for he had been running fast enough that he was unable to regain his balance after coming into contact with the vines. Thus, the group had the opportunity to flee and get away before Tyrannor could get back up. Tyrannor, not seeing them anywhere, went to go look for him. Luckily, they had ran across a stream and were able to cause him to lose their scent, upon which point he gave up and decided to go hunt something else.

They soon found Scratcher. "You guys helped saved me." Scratcher said to Cruncher and Grabber.

"Yes, you're still our friend, even if you do eat plants." Grabber said.

"Yes, though we still eat meat, we can hang around with you and your friends whenever you want." Cruncher said.

Cruncher and Grabber helped the group find their way out of Hunter's Grove and back to the borders of Green Meadow. "Thanks guys." Dink said.

"No problem." Grabber replied.

"I gotta get home, my mom is probably worried by now." Scratcher said.

"Hope to see you again soon." Cruncher said.

And so they'd gotten out of Hunter's Grove and Scratcher had made some new friends.


End file.
